<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incorrect OUAT Quotes by Grandmommyissues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905411">Incorrect OUAT Quotes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandmommyissues/pseuds/Grandmommyissues'>Grandmommyissues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/F, F/M, Good!Cora, I got bored, No Plot/Plotless, This is what I produce when on a caffeine withdrawal, funny Cora, funny Zelena, funny cora mills, it was 3am, wtf is this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grandmommyissues/pseuds/Grandmommyissues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of incorrect OUAT quotes featuring SwanQueen, Snowing, and BlackWolf(That's Cora x Ruby's ship name, right??? someone correct me if I'm wrong) I'll update every Saturday. For now, I have 200 incorrect quotes :) I'll add 10 each Saturday until my ideas run out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Queen of Hearts | Cora/Red Riding Hood | Ruby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Texting] <br/>Snow: eiofjlkwenfjwenjkrewkrnweurhiwer</p>
<p>Cora: What does that mean?</p>
<p>Snow: It’s a keyboard smash </p>
<p>Cora: How do I do it?</p>
<p>Snow: Just press anything </p>
<p>Cora: 8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I’ve never been more proud of you for anything in your life </p>
<p>Emma: I mean, I solved a lot of cases for you </p>
<p>Regina: And yet, crime has still continued</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Second Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Don’t you believe in second chances?</p><p>Cora: I did, and then I had Regina</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Both</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Fuck me </p><p>Emma: I meant- fuck YOU </p><p>Regina: Why not both?</p><p>Emma: What?</p><p>Regina: What?</p><p>Snow: WhAT?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blocked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: I wish you could block someone in real life </p><p>Snow, David, and Emma: Restraining order</p><p>Cora, Zelena, and Regina: Murder</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Creepy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: What is happening to this town? Some van just pulled up and these creepy characters are getting out </p>
<p>David: That is a school bus, Zelena. Those are children </p>
<p>Zelena: Well I don’t like how they’re looking at me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Society</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Do you know any other mother who would kill for her daughter?</p><p>Regina: No, I don’t</p><p>Regina: That’s probably a good thing for society</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Gay Cousin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Everyone has a gay cousin </p><p>Cora: I don’t have a gay cousin </p><p>Emma:</p><p>Cora: Oh my god, I’m the gay cousin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Which Is It?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Fuck you</p><p>Emma: Is that an insult or a to-do list?</p><p>Regina: </p><p>Emma: What?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Snow, I think you should play the role of my mother </p><p>Snow: But I don’t want to be your mother </p><p>Zelena: Perfect, you already know your lines</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Wheel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I am the ultimate third wheel</p><p>Snow, cuddling David: You shouldn’t think that way</p><p>Emma, sitting on Regina’s lap: Yeah, what makes you think that?</p><p>Cora, kissing Ruby: Completely untrue</p><p>Zelena: Wow, I have levelled up to the seventh wheel. I am truly powerful</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fuck Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Fuck me if I’m wrong but-</p><p>Emma: You’re wrong </p><p>Regina: I didn’t even-</p><p>Emma: You’re wrong</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: If I die, you can have all my leather jackets </p><p>Regina: That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me </p><p>Regina: Don’t die though</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Praise The Lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Nice hands, Regina </p><p>Regina: Um… thanks?</p><p>Emma: I’d bet they look better touching- </p><p>Henry: TOUCHING THE BIBLE, PRAISE THE LORD</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Smad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Is there a word that’s a mix between mad and sad?</p><p>Regina: Malcontented, disgruntled, miserable, desolated </p><p>Emma: Smad</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Lied</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: You lied?</p><p>Snow: We may have</p><p>Emma: You may have or you did?</p><p>David:</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Emma:</p><p>David: We may have did</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Great</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: So how’s the most beautiful person in the world doing?</p><p>David: I don’t know, how are-</p><p>Cora, from the other side of the room: Ruby’s doing great</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Flirting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: So are we fighting or flirting right now?</p><p>Regina: My hand is literally around your throat </p><p>Emma: That doesn’t answer my question</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Nicer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: How come you’ve been nicer to me lately?</p><p>Cora: What do you mean?</p><p>Regina: You just seem nicer than usual </p><p>Cora: I can punch you in the face if you want</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Motorcycle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Police: You’re under arrest for trying to carry three people on a single motorcycle </p><p>Snow, with David and Regina behind her: Wait, what do you mean THREE?!</p><p>Police: Yes… three</p><p>Snow: Oh my God- What the fuck?!</p><p>Police: Wha-</p><p>Snow: EMMA FELL OFF</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Can't Think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I-</p><p>Regina: I can’t think words </p><p>Emma: You made Regina not do the think!</p><p>Snow: What did I do this time?!</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Snow: Wait, ‘Not do the think’?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Thirst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and Regina:*Sitting on the couch and watching TV*</p><p>Snow:*Hands Emma a bottle of water*</p><p>Emma, drinking: Thanks, but what’s it for?</p><p>Snow, obliviously: I heard Zelena say you get thirsty around Regina</p><p>Emma:*Chokes on water*</p><p>Regina:*Smirking*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chickens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: I’m kind of a chicken magnet </p><p>David: Don’t you mean a chick mag-</p><p>Chickens:*Enraged squawking in the near distance*</p><p>Cora, very calmly: We have to leave now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Truth or dare?</p><p>Regina, sighing: Truth </p><p>Emma: Do you wanna kiss me?</p><p>Regina: Dare</p><p>Emma: I dare you to kiss me </p><p>Regina: Never have I ever-</p><p>Emma: THAT’S NOT THE GAME!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Imported Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Morning Auntie Z, what are you drinking?</p><p>Zelena: Water</p><p>Henry: Really? It doesn’t smell like water </p><p>Zelena: It’s… imported water </p><p>Henry: Uh-huh, form where?</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Zelena: Russia </p><p>Henry: Are you drinking vodka at nine in the morning?</p><p>Zelena: It’s nine-thirty</p><p>Henry:</p><p>Henry: Give me some and I won’t tell mom </p><p>Zelena: Deal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Men Hit The Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: What if ‘It’s Raining Men’ and ‘Let The Bodies Hit The Floor’ are both about the same event but from different perspectives?</p><p>Regina: Please, I’m literally begging you to stop</p><p>Zelena, taking notes: No, let her finish</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Being Stabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Good responses to being stabbed with a knife?</p><p>Snow: Rude </p><p>Emma: That’s fair </p><p>Cora: Not again </p><p>Zelena: Are you gonna want this back?</p><p>Regina: Thanks</p><p>David:</p><p>David: Calling an ambulance?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Passwords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Hey, do you know the password to Regina’s laptop?</p><p>Zelena: Fuck you, Snow White</p><p>Snow: Hey!</p><p>Zelena: No, I don’t think you understood. The password is “fuckyousnowwhite”</p><p>Snow: Oh, no numbers? That’s not very safe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 24/6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: If you need me, I’m available 24/6</p><p>Henry: Don’t you mean 24/7?</p><p>Cora: No, on Saturdays, Hook and I create chaos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Okay, I don’t think you understand, so let’s go over it again</p><p>Regina: Okay</p><p>Emma: I have the flu</p><p>Regina: Yeah?</p><p>Emma: It’s highly contagious</p><p>Regina: Okay</p><p>Emma: You’re a big baby when you’re sick</p><p>Regina: So I’ve been told. Can we make out now?</p><p>Emma:*Sighs*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Spider Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Would you like something to drink?</p><p>Cora, opening the fridge: We’ve got water, milk, juice, spiders, Dr.Pepper-</p><p>David: Spiders…?</p><p>Zelena: Spiders it is, then </p><p>David: No, that wasn’t- </p><p>Cora:*Pours a glass of spiders*</p><p>David: Oh God, why are there so many spiders-</p><p>David:*Screams*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Toast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, excitedly: Emma, say toast ten times!</p><p>Emma: Toast, toast, toast, toast, toast, toast, toast, toast, toast, toast</p><p>Snow: Now, what do you put in a toaster?</p><p>Emma: A fork </p><p>Snow:</p><p>Snow: Um…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Clean Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Is that a dead body?</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Zelena: No…</p><p>Regina: It is, I can see it, it’s right in front of me</p><p>Zelena: I promise to clean it up before dinner!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Gentle Reminder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Gentle reminder</p><p>Snow: Don’t eat too much candy before you go to bed </p><p>Henry: No </p><p>Snow: This was supposed to be a gentle reminder, yet your words of defiance bring me ungodly amounts of rage</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. ABCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: The alphabet is scary! A bee sea? No thanks, I’m good</p><p>Regina: I can’t even articulate how bad that joke was</p><p>Cora: What joke?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Piercings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Getting a piercing is just a socially acceptable form of self-harm </p><p>Snow:</p><p>David:</p><p>Snow: Do you need to talk to Archie again?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 2009</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Celebrate the New Year!</p><p>Emma: It’s February </p><p>Snow: It’s March?</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Emma: I haven’t slept since 2009</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Don't Live Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Hello people that don’t live here</p><p>Zelena: Hi</p><p>Cora: Hello!</p><p>Ruby: Hey!</p><p>Regina: Hi </p><p>Snow: We gave you a key for emergencies </p><p>Cora: We were out of Doritos</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Thought You Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Okay, yeah, I LOVE Emma! I have loving feelings for Emma. But does that mean I’m IN love with her? NO- </p><p>Regina:</p><p>Regina: Oh my God, I’m in love with Emma</p><p>Regina, to Zelena, Cora, and Henry: Why didn’t you guys tell me!?</p><p>Henry: We thought you knew!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Papercut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma:*Gets a papercut*</p><p>Snow, waking up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat and breathing heavily: Something’s wrong!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Smell It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: You never said you did cocaine!</p><p>Cora: Bitch, I don’t!</p><p>Cora: I just like to smell it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Full HD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: When I was in 11th grade, my teacher asked me how I viewed lesbian relationships </p><p>David: Okay, and?</p><p>Emma: Apparently, ‘In Full HD’ wasn’t the right answer </p><p>David: Oh good lord </p><p>Snow: It’s porn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena, holding her fourth cup of coffee in an hour: But if the human body doesn’t get water, it will die </p><p>Henry: Hate to break it to you, but that’s not water </p><p>Zelena: No, but it’s liquid</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Bears and Sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: What scares you the most?</p><p>Snow: Bears!</p><p>David: Sharks!</p><p>Cora: The unstoppable marching of time that is slowly guiding us all to an inevitable death </p><p>David: Can I change my answer to Cora?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: It’s time for me to get out there and spread my wings-</p><p>Zelena: Legs </p><p>Snow: Get out there and spread my legs?</p><p>Zelena: Well, either way </p><p>Snow: No, not either way. Only wings</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: What’s that word for horny, but not in a sexual way?</p><p>Emma: What?</p><p>Cora: Like I’m excited about Halloween, but I don’t want to fuck a pumpkin</p><p>Emma: … Do you mean excited?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. What We Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What do we say when we get anxious?</p><p>Emma: My anxiety is chronic, but my ass is iconic </p><p>Snow: No!</p><p>Regina: Emma’s right</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Why are you looking at me through a fork?</p><p>Regina: I’m pretending you’re in jail </p><p>Snow: Why?</p><p>Regina: It’s spiritually healing me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Four Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Can I ask you a question?</p><p>Regina: You just did </p><p>Zelena: Fine, then can I ask you two questions?</p><p>Regina: You just did </p><p>Zelena: UGH, can I ask you four questions?</p><p>Regina: You already did</p><p>Zelena: When?!</p><p>Regina: Just now</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Stabby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Let’s start by talking about the emotions you guys are feeling </p><p>Cora: Stabby </p><p>David: That’s not an emotion </p><p>Zelena: That’s more of a… what’s the word?</p><p>Regina: More of an activity?</p><p>Zelena: Yes!</p><p>David: … That we hope you don’t do!</p><p>Snow: Yes! Now moving on, emotion is more like something you feel </p><p>Cora: Maybe I feel stabby</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Cancelled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Synonyms are weird because if you invite someone to your cottage in the forest, that just sounds nice and cozy. But if you invite someone to your cabin in the forest, you’re going to die </p><p>Zelena: My favourite is “butt dial” versus “booty call”</p><p>Regina: That’s called connotation </p><p>Cora: Also, “forgive me, father, I have sinned” versus “sorry daddy, I’ve been naughty”</p><p>Snow: Great news! Language is cancelled!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Open Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David, banging on the door: Emma, open up!</p><p>Emma: Well, it started when I was 8…</p><p>David: No, I meant open the door</p><p>Snow: Let her finish!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: I am not drunk </p><p>Regina: Yes you are </p><p>Cora: I am not drunk!</p><p>Regina: Then can you tell the time</p><p>Cora, turning to face the clock: I AM NOT DRUNK</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Alright, so you and I are married </p><p>Regina: We are not married </p><p>Emma: It’s pretend </p><p>Regina: I don’t want to pretend</p><p>Emma: What? Afraid you’ll like it?</p><p>Regina: If we’re married, I want a divorce</p><p>Snow: Are you two like this all the time?</p><p>Henry: They are</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I have feelings for you </p><p>Snow: You do?</p><p>Regina: Yes, I feel you’re a little annoying</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Australians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: I feel bad for Australians </p><p>David: Why?</p><p>Cora: They had to grow up walking on their hands</p><p>David: No-</p><p>Henry, cutting him off: Let her finish</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Come Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Come over </p><p>Emma: I can’t, my car only has three wheels </p><p>Regina: What, you have a tricycle?</p><p>Emma: You’re supposed to say your mom isn’t home. </p><p>Regina: I was distracted by your tricycle </p><p>Emma: Okay, start over </p><p>Regina: Come over </p><p>Emma: I can’t my car only has three wheels </p><p>Regina: What colour is your tricycle?</p><p>Emma: Fuck you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: How come when I have fun, it’s considered wrong?</p><p>David: People die when you have fun</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Edgelords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: If I were a drink, I’d be a vanilla cherry coke. What drink would you be?</p><p>Regina: Bleach </p><p>Emma: Sewage </p><p>Cora: Ok, calm down Edgelords</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Cup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Here you go, a nice, hot cup of coffee</p><p>David: Oh, it’s cold</p><p>Snow: A nice cup of coffee</p><p>David: It’s horrible </p><p>Snow: A cup of coffee</p><p>David: I’m not even sure it’s coffee</p><p>Snow: A cup</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Elect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Tornadoes are nature’s most destructive force.</p><p>Cora: These violent storms have ravaged America, crippling communities all across our land </p><p>Cora: Isn’t it time we take a stand?</p><p>Cora: If you elect me Mayor, I will make tornadoes illegal in Storybrooke</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Mom, I need to tell you something </p><p>Cora: What? That sour patch kids are just gummy bears that turn to drugs?</p><p>Zelena: Genius</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Phone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: What do you guys say when you pick up the phone?</p><p>David: What’s up?</p><p>Cora: Who dis be?</p><p>Snow: No, she’s dead. This is her daughter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Supposed To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, laying on the hospital bed</p><p>Snow: Oh my god, are you okay!?</p><p>Emma: I’m fine. I wasn’t hurt that badly.</p><p>Emma: The doctor said all my bleeding is internal </p><p>Emma: That’s where the blood is supposed to be</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Burned Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina, on the phone: What happened?</p><p>Cora: You know how you told me not to burn down the house?</p><p>Regina: YOU BURNED DOWN MY HOUSE?!</p><p>Cora: NO! I almost did. But I put it out. This is a success story</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina, crying: I’m sorry </p><p>Snow: Oh, Regina crying. I don’t know what to do </p><p>Snow:*Pats her head* Pat pat </p><p>Snow: This feels wrong</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Stupid Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What about me?</p><p>Snow: What if something happens to Emma and she never gets to meet my baby?</p><p>Snow: I don’t want to hang out with a stupid baby that’s never met Emma</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Mature</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: You’re not exactly the Queen of mature relationships </p><p>Zelena: Fair enough. But I would argue that I’m like a beautiful angel of love who has trouble finding love for herself </p><p>Zelena: Admit that you would see that movie </p><p>Regina:</p><p>Regina: I would</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Rules were made to be broken </p><p>Snow: Rules were made to be followed. Nothing is made to be broken </p><p>Emma: Um, piñatas </p><p>Henry: Glow sticks </p><p>Emma: Karate boards </p><p>Henry: Uncooked spaghetti</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. STDs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina, holding an envelope: Mom, what are these?</p><p>Cora: Those, dear, are STDs</p><p>Zelena: What are you talking about?</p><p>Cora: STDs. Save The Dates for my and Ruby’s wedding</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Man Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: You need to man up </p><p>David: Man up? Sexist</p><p>Emma: </p><p>David: I’m sorry, but I don’t see gender, sir</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Not My Type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: So, Emma and I are engaged! She proposed</p><p>Emma:*Smiling*</p><p>Cora: What? You should have asked me first</p><p>Emma: Um, you’re not really my type…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. What Time?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Hey, what time is it?</p><p>Cora: I don’t know, pass me the recorder</p><p>Henry:*Passes her the recorder*</p><p>Cora:*Plays Toxic by Britney Spears on the recorder, but badly* </p><p>Regina, from upstairs: WHO THE HELL IS PLAYING THE RECORDER AT 2 IN THE MORNING!</p><p>Cora:*Stops* It’s 2 in the morning</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma:*Standing outside with those Prom signs*</p><p>Zelena:*Walks out* OH MY GOD! YES!</p><p>Emma: No, tell Regina </p><p>Zelena, turning to face the inside of the house: REGINA! I’M GOING TO PROM WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Purse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killian: Hand me your blow dryer</p><p>Regina: What?</p><p>Killian: Don’t you have one in your purse?</p><p>Regina: Have you ever met a human woman?</p><p>Killian:*Calls Cora* Hey, do you have a blow dryer in your purse?</p><p>Cora: Of course, I’m not an animal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Slasher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Snow, could you come over here and be a corpse?</p><p>Snow: Yeah sure. But you mean pretend corpse right? Because the way you’re holding that knife is a littler slashery</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Single</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I can’t believe you’re single for Valentine’s Day</p><p>Zelena: Well, you know what they say. Roses are red, violets are blue…</p><p>David: Don’t</p><p>Zelena: Vodka is cheaper than dinner for two!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Unfortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I can’t believe we’re stuck in this room together </p><p>Emma, swallowing the key: Truly unfortunate</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Onions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Are you okay?</p><p>Emma, crying: I’m okay, I was just cutting onions </p><p>Snow, to the onions: Square up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Bother Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I finished that paperwork for you </p><p>Regina: Yes, I saw. Thank you. Nice Work </p><p>Snow: Alright, cool, thanks, mom.</p><p>David: Oh my god </p><p>Snow: What? Why is everyone staring at me?</p><p>Emma: You just called Regina, my girlfriend, “mom.”. You said “Thanks mom”</p><p>Snow: What? No, I didn’t. I said. “Thanks, man.”</p><p>Regina: Do you see me as a mother figure, Snow?</p><p>Snow: No, I see you as a bother figure, because you’re always bothering me </p><p>Zelena: Hey, show your mother some respect!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Sexual Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: I spy with my little eye, something that starts with ‘S’</p><p>Snow: Salsa?</p><p>Cora: No </p><p>Snow: *Looks over at Emma and Regina arguing* Sexual tension?</p><p>Cora: You got it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Nachos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: You’re one day closer to eating your next plate of nachos </p><p>Emma: What if I die tomorrow and never eat any nachos?</p><p>Henry: Then tomorrow’s nacho lucky day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Birds and Bees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Girls, let me tell you about the birds and the bees </p><p>Regina: No mom, please no </p><p>Cora: Did you know that there are over 10,000 species of birds?</p><p>Zelena: Mom…</p><p>Cora: And that bees are dying at an alarming rate?</p><p>Regina and Zelena:</p><p>Cora: Get your jackets, we’re saving bees!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: David, I’m cold </p><p>David: Here, take my jacket </p><p>Regina: Emma, I’m cold too </p><p>Emma: Well damn Gina, I don’t control the weather</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Naked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Why are you naked?</p><p>Snow: I don’t have any clothes…</p><p>Regina:*Opens her closet* You have shirts, pants, jackets, hi David, socks…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: When I look in your eyes, I see something beautiful </p><p>David: Uh…</p><p>Zelena: My reflection</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Childhood Boxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Imagine if someone handed you a box with all the items you lost throughout your life </p><p>Henry: Wow! My childhood innocence!</p><p>Regina: And my will to live! I haven’t seen that in years!</p><p>Emma: I know I lost that potential somewhere!</p><p>Zelena: Mental stability! My old friend!</p><p>Snow: Could you lighten up, please?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Drunk, Wasted, and Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: If you took a shot for every time you made a bad decision, how drunk would you be?</p><p>Emma: Maybe a bit tipsy?</p><p>Zelena: Drunk </p><p>Cora: Wasted</p><p>Regina: Dead</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Onion Rings and Mermaids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Onion rings are just vegetable donuts </p><p>David: Sure they are, Cora</p><p>Cora: Your stomach thinks all potatoes are mashed </p><p>David: Okay</p><p>Cora: Lasagna is just spaghetti flavoured cake </p><p>David:</p><p>Cora: Lobsters are mermaids to scorpions </p><p>Davi, crying: Cora, please stop </p><p>Henry, fascinated: No, continue, please</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Have Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Let me see what you have</p><p>Henry: A knife!</p><p>Cora: Okay, have fu-</p><p>Emma and Regina: NO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Undress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, about Regina: I can feel her undressing me with her eyes </p><p>Zelena: I don’t know mate. She isn’t laughing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I can’t go. Stress isn’t good for the baby </p><p>David: What baby??</p><p>Snow: Me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Thot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: What’s a thot?</p><p>Henry, grinning: A thoughtful person </p><p>*Later at dinner*</p><p>Zelena: Here’s the salt, mom </p><p>Cora: Thanks Zelena! You’re such a thot!</p><p>Zelena:*Spits out water*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I’m not doing too well, I have a headache that comes and goes </p><p>Snow:*Walks into room*</p><p>Regina: Oh look, there it is again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Quick Math</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I’m quick at math </p><p>Regina: What’s 38 times 76?</p><p>Zelena: 24</p><p>Regina: That’s not even close </p><p>Zelena: But it was quick!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Well-Being</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: HYDRATE OR DIE-DRATE!</p><p>Henry:*Aggressively throws water bottles*</p><p>Snow: Uh… </p><p>David: He’s trying to yell mental health and well being into us </p><p>Henry: I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU!</p><p>Snow, crying: It’s working!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Too Tall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: David is too tall for me to kiss him on the lips. What do I do?</p><p>Cora: Punch him in the stomach, and when he doubles over in pain, kiss him</p><p>Zelena: Tackle him </p><p>Emma: Dump him </p><p>Regina: Kick him in the shin </p><p>David: NO TO ALL OF THOSE. JUST ASK ME TO LEAN DOWN</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. A Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What’s the first thing you notice when a man walks up to you?</p><p>Regina: The audacity</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Hobby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Are you mad?</p><p>Emma: No </p><p>David: So burning a coffee table at 2 AM is a hobby?</p><p>Emma, holding a lighter up to a table: Yes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Blood Types</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: My blood type is o negative </p><p>Snow: Awe don’t say that! I’m sure if you try hard enough it can be o positive </p><p>Emma: Do you have any idea how blood types work?</p><p>Snow: Nope!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: It’s a package from my mom </p><p>Henry: What is it?</p><p>Regina: It’s heavy. Must be her hopes and expectations for me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Stress Baking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: How many more cupcakes are you gonna make?</p><p>Regina: Until I’m not stressed anymore </p><p>Cora, icing cupcakes: So 7 to 12 more</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Every Part</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Hey Cora, have you seen Ruby?</p><p>Cora: Yes, every part </p><p>David:</p><p>David: Not what I meant </p><p>Cora: Then no</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Can we have a birthday cake?</p><p>Cora: It’s not your birthday </p><p>Regina: Yes it is </p><p>Cora:</p><p>Cora: I knew that *runs away*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Existence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Your existence annoys me </p><p>Snow: How so?</p><p>Regina: Your presence is annoying, but the thought of anything bad happening to you upsets me greatly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. No Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Why is mom putting the plates away so loudly?</p><p>Emma, looks up from her phone: To let us know we don’t help her enough </p><p>Henry: Valid *Goes back to gaming*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Pizza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: There’s no ‘I’ in team, but there is in ‘Pizza’ </p><p>Snow: So you won’t be sharing?</p><p>Zelena: I won’t be sharing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Can you do me a weird favour without asking any questions?</p><p>Emma: Isn’t that the bedrock upon which our friendship was founded?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0109"><h2>109. Arachnophobic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Regina, what is your biggest fear?</p><p>Regina: I am extremely arachnophobic </p><p>Cora:</p><p>Cora: You don’t think spiders should get married?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0110"><h2>110. Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: You’re smiling. Did something happen?</p><p>Regina: Can’t I just smile because I feel like it?</p><p>David, entering room: Snow just fell down the stairs</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0111"><h2>111. Nuggies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Hey Snow, how much money do you have?</p><p>Snow: Like 69 cents </p><p>David: Ha, you know what that means!</p><p>Snow, crying: I don’t have enough money for chicken nuggies!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0112"><h2>112. Traffic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: I was thinking we could go for a walk </p><p>Cora: And see who can run into traffic without getting hit first!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0113"><h2>113. Stating It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Are you implying that I’m a troublemaker?</p><p>Regina: No, I’m downright saying it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0114"><h2>114. Antidepressants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Better rev up those antidepressants </p><p>Emma: Because I sure am ready to kill myself </p><p>Snow: Emma, no</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0115"><h2>115. Dyslexia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: I have sexdaily…</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Henry:</p><p>David:</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Cora: Sorry, I meant dyslexia</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0116"><h2>116. Harmonica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Life Tip. Spice up your panic attack with a harmonica!</p><p>*Later*</p><p>From Cora’s room:*Aggressive Harmonica Sounds*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0117"><h2>117. Go To Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry:*Crushes an orange in his first*</p><p>Cora: Annoying orange is dead. No more funny </p><p>Regina: Guys, it’s 3 AM. Please go to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0118"><h2>118. Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Fuck your mom!</p><p>Ruby: Why would I fuck my mom when I have yours?</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Zelena: MOM!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0119"><h2>119. Tablets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena:*Handing Emma a box* For you </p><p>Box:*Anti-Horny Tablets*</p><p>Emma: Fuck you </p><p>Emma: Wait, where’d you get this?</p><p>Zelena: That’s a secret I’ll never tell *runs out of the room*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0120"><h2>120. Sneezes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora, on her balcony: *Sneezes*</p><p>Regina, from outside, under the balcony and on the patio: Bless you</p><p>Cora, in a panic: GOD?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0121"><h2>121. Mosquito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Is that a hickey on your neck?</p><p>Emma: N-no, it’s a mosquito bite</p><p>Regina, walks in: Buzz Buzz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0122"><h2>122. Frozen Underwear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Babe, why is my underwear in the freezer?</p><p>Ruby: You said ‘This is gonna confuse me so much in the morning’. Apparently drunk you plays pranks on hungover you </p><p>Cora: That explains so much of Regina’s childhood</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0123"><h2>123. Classy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: I’m not having a glass of wine. I’m having six</p><p>David: </p><p>Emma: It’s called tasting, and it’s classy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0124"><h2>124. FWB</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(At breakfast) <br/>Snow, reading on her phone: Hey, Emma, what are friends with benefits?</p><p>Emma: Um, like really close and special friends</p><p>Snow: Oh, like you and Regina?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0125"><h2>125. Attitude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Wow, nothing ever dampens your spirits, huh?</p><p>Snow: Your bullshit attitude is starting to</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0126"><h2>126. Challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Ugh, why did I eat so much? </p><p>Regina: Because the sign at the buffet said ‘All You Can Eat’ and you took that as a challenge</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0127"><h2>127. A Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Emma, a word </p><p>Emma: Ooo, someone’s in trouble </p><p>Henry:</p><p>Regina:</p><p>David:</p><p>Cora:</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Emma: It’s me. I don’t know why I did that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0128"><h2>128. No Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: I’m gonna need a human skull, and you can’t any questions </p><p>Zelena: Only if you don’t ask any either *pulls out six human skulls* Take your pick </p><p>Cora:</p><p>Cora: This one</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0129"><h2>129. Last Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: If you had one more day to live, what would you do?</p><p>Snow: Mend my friendships and say bye</p><p>Zelena: Something illegal</p><p>Regina: Accept my fate </p><p>David: Binge-watch tv </p><p>Cora: Message 10 people telling them that if they don’t text this to 10 people, I’d die tomorrow </p><p>Henry and Emma: That’s awesome</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0130"><h2>130. Idiot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: I’m such an idiot </p><p>Regina:</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Regina: If you’re waiting for me to disagree, it’ll be a long night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0131"><h2>131. Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: This is really good, what kind of tea is it?</p><p>Emma: I just boiled some Gatorade </p><p>David: We shouldn’t be surprised anymore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0132"><h2>132. Stabbed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Why are you on the floor?</p><p>Cora: I’m depressed</p><p>Henry: Oh </p><p>Cora: Also, I got stabbed. Can you please get Regina or Zelena?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0133"><h2>133. Credit Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Why is there a bouncy castle delivered here?</p><p>Snow, remembering she gave Henry her card to do online school shopping: Oh shit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0134"><h2>134. Deep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: What are your biggest fears?</p><p>Zelena: Being forgotten </p><p>Henry: Damn, that’s deep</p><p>Emma: Mine is the Kool-Aid man. Now I feel kind of stupid about it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0135"><h2>135. Slushies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Why are your tongues purple?</p><p>Cora: I had a blue slushie</p><p>Ruby: And I had a red one </p><p>Snow: Oh, okay </p><p>Snow: OH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0136"><h2>136. Bold To Assume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Were you dropped on the head as a child?</p><p>Regina: Bold of you to assume I was ever held </p><p>Snow: Are you okay?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0137"><h2>137. A Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Why is Aunt Zelena’s face on the top of the tree?</p><p>Zelena: Because I’m a star!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0138"><h2>138. Ice Screams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: My body screams ‘Veggies’ but my heart screams ‘Ice Cream’ </p><p>Snow: What does your brain say?</p><p>Zelena: It just screams</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0139"><h2>139. A Bandaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: I’m dating someone and I don’t know how to tell you because I don’t know if- </p><p>David: Rip it off like a bandaid </p><p>Emma: I’m dating Regina </p><p>Snow: Put the bandaid back on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0140"><h2>140. Bad Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: How do I ask Emma out?</p><p>Cora: Roses are red, violets are blue. Guess what? My bed has room for two</p><p>Regina: Mother, no </p><p>Zelena: Twinkle twinkle little star, we can do it in my car </p><p>Regina: Stop!</p><p>Cora: Row row row your boat gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily merrily, I can make you scream </p><p>Regina: Enough!</p><p>Emma, walking in: Any would have worked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0141"><h2>141. Boomerang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: What is your biggest fear?</p><p>David: I threw a boomerang a year ago and it hasn’t returned. I live in constant fear. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0142"><h2>142. Microwave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: How exactly did you two burn a lemon?</p><p>Cora: Microwave for forty minutes </p><p>Regina: Why were you microwaving a lemon?</p><p>Zelena: Henry said that boiling lemons helps cover bad smells </p><p>Cora: And we wanted to cover the smell of burnt oranges, but there weren’t any pots </p><p>Regina: You burnt oranges too? How?</p><p>Zelena: Microwave for forty minutes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0143"><h2>143. No Noise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Hold on, I don’t hear anything </p><p>Emma: What’s wrong with that?</p><p>Regina: We have a 12-year-old, my mom, and my sister living in this house. That’s what’s wrong with that</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0144"><h2>144. Code Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: From now on we will be using code names. I will be Eagle One </p><p>Cora: Hook is “Been there, done that”</p><p>Cora: Ruby is “Currently doing that”</p><p>Cora: Emma is “It happened once in a dream”</p><p>Cora: Snow is “If I had no other choice”</p><p>Cora: Regina, Zelena, and Henry are “Eagle 2”, “Eagle 3”, and “Eagle 4” </p><p>Regina, Zelena, and Henry: Oh thank God</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0145"><h2>145. Guess Who?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, covering Cora’s eyes with her hands: Guess who??</p><p>Cora: It’s either the cold, clammy hands of death or Snow</p><p>Snow, removing her hands: It’s Snow!</p><p>Cora: Damn it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0146"><h2>146. Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Go crawl in a ditch and die </p><p>Regina: I hope you get hit by a bus </p><p>Emma:*Walks in the room*</p><p>Snow: Aren’t we the best of friends?</p><p>Regina: The best!</p><p>Emma:*Leaves room*</p><p>Regina: I’m gonna push you off a cliff</p><p>Snow: Not if I push you first!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0147"><h2>147. 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Hey Aunt Zelena, have you written your letter to Santa yet?</p><p>Zelena: Don’t be silly, Santa isn’t r-</p><p>Regina: Ready to accept letters yet!</p><p>Henry: That makes sense *Leaves room*</p><p>Zelena: What was that?</p><p>Emma: We haven’t told him yet </p><p>Zelena: He’s 12!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0148"><h2>148. Weed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, seeing Emma and Regina holding hands: So who confessed first?</p><p>Emma: It was me. I kept it short and sweet. </p><p>Regina: Short and sweet? Zelena gave you weed and you stumbled to my room and said ‘Listen here, I like you and you like me. Let’s date’ </p><p>Snow: Zelena gave you WHAT?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0149"><h2>149. Plates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: EMMA! Why aren’t the plates in alphabetical order!</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Emma: What the fuck does that mean?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0150"><h2>150. Dear Santa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Dear Santa, </p><p>Cora: I am writing to let you know that I have been naughty…</p><p>Cora: And it was worth it, you judgmental prick</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0151"><h2>151. Mom 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Hey mom number 3</p><p>Snow: I’m glad you’re finally calling me mom, but what happened to mom 1 and 2?</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Snow: What happened to them, Emma?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0152"><h2>152. Ocean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: You remind me of the ocean</p><p>Regia: Why? Because I’m deep and mysterious?</p><p>David: No, because you’re salty and scare people</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0153"><h2>153. One Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: The food is too hot, I can’t eat it </p><p>Emma: You’re too hot and I still eat you </p><p>Snow, slamming her hands down on the table: One dinner. I just want ONE DINNER</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0154"><h2>154. Knives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Don’t worry, I have a few knives up my sleeve</p><p>David: I think you mean tricks </p><p>Zelena, pulling a knife out of her sleeve: I do not</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0155"><h2>155. Too Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Girls are hot </p><p>Emma: Guys are hot </p><p>Emma: Why is everyone so hot?</p><p>Regina: Global warming</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0156"><h2>156. Chairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: There are 7 chairs and 10 people. What do you do?</p><p>David: Have everyone stand </p><p>Snow: Bring 3 more chairs </p><p>Emma: Choose the best 7 of the 10 and those 7 can sit down </p><p>Zelena, Regina, and Cora: Kill 3 people</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0157"><h2>157. Therapist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: it costs 200$ to see a therapist, but it’s free to say “It just be like that sometimes” </p><p>Snow: What? No!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0158"><h2>158. Not The Worst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena:*Popping a bag of popcorn with a lighter at 3 AM*</p><p>Henry:*Walks in*</p><p>Zelena: Let’s be honest, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0159"><h2>159. Chemistry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Hey, wanna hear a chemistry joke?</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Cora: Do you?</p><p>Regina: I’m sorry, do you want a reaction?</p><p>Cora:*Growling*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0160"><h2>160. This Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: I am this close to crying!</p><p>Henry: Your fingers are touching </p><p>David, sobbing: I know!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0161"><h2>161. Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: What are the signs of depression?</p><p>Regina: I don’t know, why?</p><p>Zelena: Mom just dropped the laundry basket and said “Why has God forsaken me?” while holding up a peace sign</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0162"><h2>162. Nothing Big</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I was asleep for 13 hours, what did I miss?</p><p>David: This dick!</p><p>Snow: Good, I didn’t miss anything big</p><p>Regina: *Clapping*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0163"><h2>163. Weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: What even is your weakness?</p><p>Snow: Cowardice and weak-willed men </p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Snow: … and apples</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0164"><h2>164. Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I’m gonna need you to swear-</p><p>Emma: Fuck!</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Snow: Swear as in promise…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0165"><h2>165. Screw Mangos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: What’s your major?</p><p>Cora: Ask me something unique!</p><p>David: What type of veggie gives you anxiety?</p><p>Cora: Mangos. I had a bad experience with them growing up</p><p>Zelena: That’s a fucking fruit!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0166"><h2>166. Not Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Music is just wiggly air </p><p>Regina: Don’t do this. Not today</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0167"><h2>167. To-Do List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Emma, what is this?</p><p>Emma: It’s my to-do list</p><p>David: It just says ‘Regina Mills’ on it…</p><p>Regina: *Chokes on her water*</p><p>Snow: It’s porn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0168"><h2>168. Uno Reverse Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: I was attracted to you first </p><p>Regina: Well, I confessed first </p><p>Emma: Well, I asked you out first</p><p>Regina: Well, I said ‘I love you’ first </p><p>Emma: Well *Gets down on one knee* I proposed first!</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Everyone else: WHAT?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0169"><h2>169. I Spy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I spy with my little eye, someone who needs to shut the fuck up </p><p>Snow: Is it me?</p><p>Regina: It’s always you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0170"><h2>170. Cocaine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Who ate all the powdered donuts?</p><p>Regina, looking at Emma: I think I know who </p><p>Emma, covered in white powder: It wasn’t me!</p><p>Regina: You’re covered in a white powder</p><p>Emma: It’s cocaine!</p><p>Snow: Oh! The donuts were in the fridge!</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Cora:</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>David:</p><p>Henry:</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Snow: EMMA!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0171"><h2>171. Free Stuff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Murder is a great way to get free stuff </p><p>Regina: Finally! We agree on something</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0172"><h2>172. Yummy Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Do you think laundry detergents have different tastes?</p><p>Emma: They do </p><p>David, looking up from his phone: Why do you say that with such certainty?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0173"><h2>173. Stabby Joe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Did you have to stab him?</p><p>Regina: You weren’t there! You didn’t hear what he said!</p><p>Snow: What did he say?</p><p>Regina: “What are you gonna do? Stab me?” </p><p>Henry: That’s fair</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0174"><h2>174. Survival Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Mom has no survival skills or self-preservation skills. I think she was just born without them</p><p>Regina: That can’t be true </p><p>Zelena: Watch this. *To Cora* Hey mom! Race you down the stairs!</p><p>Cora:*Jumps out the third-floor window*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0175"><h2>175. More Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: What’s your favourite colour?</p><p>Regina: Stop asking me such stupid questions Ask me something more logical and unique</p><p>Cora: How many moles of sodium bicarbonate are needed to neutralize 0.8ml of sulfuric acid to STP?</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Regina: My favourite colour is purple</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0176"><h2>176. Blown Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Don’t be so pessimistic! It’ll only affect team morale!</p><p>Regina: And what, being blown up won’t?</p><p>Snow: Only very, very briefly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0177"><h2>177. Everyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: This is so frustrating! I hate everything and everyone!</p><p>Regina and Zelena, voice cracking: E-Everyone?</p><p>Cora, sighing: Everyone but you two</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0178"><h2>178. Looking Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: I feel like you’re looking down at me</p><p>Emma: Have you considered that it’s because you’re so short?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0179"><h2>179. Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Why do you stay up so late? </p><p>Zelena, staring ahead distantly: There’s no sleep for the wicked </p><p>Snow:</p><p>Regina: She stays up late watching cat videos </p><p>Snow: That checks out</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0180"><h2>180. Bad Childhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I had a bad childhood</p><p>Cora: I know </p><p>Zelena: What do you mean you know?</p><p>Cora: Look at you</p><p>Zelena: What do you mean?</p><p>Cora:  Look at how you stand. People with good childhoods don’t stand like that</p><p>Zelena, crying: REGINA!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0181"><h2>181. Porn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Hey babe, what are you looking at?</p><p>Emma, hiding her laptop screen: *Taking a BuzzFeed quiz to find out what pizza topping she is*</p><p>Emma: Porn</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0182"><h2>182. Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: How do I turn off my emotions?</p><p>Snow: Well first, you go into settings </p><p>Cora: </p><p>Snow: I’m an idiot, I thought you said emojis</p><p>Cora: I’m still willing to try this, go on. I’m in settings, what do I do now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0183"><h2>183. Cupcake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: You have no idea what I’m capable of </p><p>Regina: No offence, but I feel like I’m being threatened by a cupcake</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0184"><h2>184. Cola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, while watching a coca-cola commercial on tv: Please stop adding new flavours of coca-cola </p><p>Emma: Either add the coke back in or leave it alone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0185"><h2>185. Trick or Bear?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Trick or Bear?</p><p>David:... Bear?</p><p>Cora: HE CHOSE THE BEAR!</p><p>Bear: *Growls in the distance* </p><p>David: Wait, what’s the trick?</p><p>Emma: The trick is ALSO THE BEAR</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0186"><h2>186. Uh Oh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: How’s work going?</p><p>Regina: I wake up every morning, but I feel dead inside </p><p>Emma: Uh oh… spaghetti-os….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0187"><h2>187. Maniac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, dressed as a fairy: Where’s your Halloween costume?</p><p>Zelena: This is my costume. I’m going as a homicidal maniac. They look just like everyone else. </p><p>Snow: *Awkwardly laughs*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0188"><h2>188. Boy Scouts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I’ll buy a cup if you buy a box of my boy scout cookies. Do we have a deal?</p><p>Cora: Are they made with real boy scouts?</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Cora:</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Cora:</p><p>Zelena: Yes </p><p>Cora: Then deal </p><p>Snow: *Proceeds to throw out the already half-eaten box of thin mints she bought from Zelena*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0189"><h2>189. Save Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: To save time, don’t cook meat. Simply eat it raw and light yourself on fire to cook it</p><p>Snow: Don’t do that </p><p>Henry: Great advice </p><p>Regina: No it’s not</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0190"><h2>190. Mint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Ugh I hate mint ice cream </p><p>Henry: Why do you hate mint ice cream?</p><p>Cora: If you think I’m gonna eat frozen toothpaste, then you are wrong </p><p>Henry: This forces me to believe that you’ve never had mint ice cream or that you’ve never brushed your teeth before</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0191"><h2>191. Oreos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: There is absolutely nothing that can dent our bond </p><p>Emma: I’ve been stealing Oreos from your secret stash </p><p>Regina: You are dead to me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0192"><h2>192. Rice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: I think I broke my arm </p><p>Snow: Have you tried putting it in rice?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0193"><h2>193. Cereal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Whatever you are thinking, stop it right now</p><p>Cora: What do you mean?</p><p>Zelena: You always make that face when you’re about to say something to piss me off, so cut it ou- </p><p>Cora: I love you</p><p>Zelena: Awe </p><p>Cora: Also, cereal is technically a soup </p><p>Zelena: I KNEW IT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0194"><h2>194. Spoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Why are you looking at the spoons like that?</p>
<p>Cora: Have you ever realized how spoons are just bowls on a stick?</p>
<p>Regina: Not again</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0195"><h2>195. Romance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: I’ve never been a fan of romance </p><p>Henry: *Rolls eyes*</p><p>Emma: What?</p><p>Henry: Last week, mom brought you a single rose, and when it died 2 days later, you started crying. </p><p>Emma: That doesn’t count!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0196"><h2>196. Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: *Sighs dramatically* </p><p>Regina: *Does her work*</p><p>Coral: *Sighs louder* </p><p>Regina: *Continues to ignore her*</p><p>Cora: *Screams* </p><p>Regina, not looking up from her book: What do you want?</p><p>Cora: Attention</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0197"><h2>197. Bagel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: This doesn’t have to be a big deal. Whoever ate my bagel, just come forward and I will forgive you. </p><p>David:</p><p>Henry:</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Cora:</p><p>Zelena:</p><p>Regina: Smart, you knew I’d never forgive you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0198"><h2>198. Google</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, typing on her computer: Snakebite, what to do</p><p>Google: Elevate and apply pressure </p><p>Snow, lifting up the snake: Apologize or else</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0199"><h2>199. Keep You Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What does it take to keep you safe? What’s the matter with you? Don’t you realize you could get killed?</p><p>Emma: I’m not gonna die.</p><p>David: What?</p><p>Emma: I’m 28</p><p>Snow: And so you can’t die?!</p><p>Emma: I just don’t see it happening</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0200"><h2>200. Weirder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: You know, in a weird way, I'm going to miss our little town</p><p>Snow: Yes, and in an even weirder way, I think I might actually miss you</p><p>Zelena: And in an even weirder way, I want you and David to be my parents</p><p>Snow: That is weirder</p><p>Zelena: Yeah, I got stuff</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0201"><h2>201. Butt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Hey, could you get something out of my pocket for me?</p><p>Emma: What do I get out of it?</p><p>Regina: The chance to touch my butt </p><p>Emma:</p><p>Emma: Deal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0202"><h2>202. Always Cries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: You made Snow cry!</p><p>Regina: Snow always cries!</p><p>Snow, crying: That’s not true!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0203"><h2>203. Power Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Ask me why I love you </p><p>Regina: Okay, why do you love me?</p><p>Emma: I’m glad you asked!</p><p>Emma:*Proceeds to pull out her laptop which is open and showing a 200 slide PowerPoint*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0204"><h2>204. Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I put a little note in your bag to tell you how much I love you!</p><p>Emma:*Opens bag*</p><p>Emma: This is a ten-page letter</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0205"><h2>205. Prevent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Today let’s talk about how to prevent forest fires </p><p>Cora:*Gets a fireball*</p><p>Cora: Prevent them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0206"><h2>206. Turn On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Sometimes girls turn on other girls way too easily </p><p>Emma: My gay ass did not hear that the way you intended </p><p>Snow: You are a child!</p><p>Snow:*Sprays her with a spray bottle of water*</p><p>Emma: I’m 28!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0207"><h2>207. Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I was once arrested for being too beautiful</p><p>Cora: The charges were dropped due to a lack of evidence</p><p>Zelena, with tears: Listen here you little bitch-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0208"><h2>208. Mommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: It’s time to make mommy proud!</p><p>Emma: Yes, ma’am </p><p>Regina: I could not be more clearly speaking to our son-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0209"><h2>209. Behave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina, about to leave for a trip: Now, I just want to hear those three little words</p><p>Cora: I love you?</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Cora: I will behave?</p><p>Regina: Perfect</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0210"><h2>210. Scammers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: What do you guys say when you pick up a scam call?</p><p>Cora: Cora’s Whore House. You got the dough, we got the hoe </p><p>Zelena: StoryBrooke Sperm Bank. You squeeze it, we freeze it</p><p>Regina: Maine Crematorium. You kill em, we grill em</p><p>Emma: Welcome to Jack’s-Jackery. You jack it, we pack it </p><p>Snow: You have problems</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0211"><h2>211. We All Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: We all die </p><p>Zelena: You either kill yourself or get killed </p><p>Henry:*Hitting the side of the wall with his hand to a beat*</p><p>Cora, dancing: Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0212"><h2>212. Brain Cells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: There are really some people out there that will use the same excuse for everything </p><p>Snow: Cora?</p><p>Emma: Yes </p><p>Emma: Like they’ll run over an old lady and be like ‘Oops, it’s cuz I only have two brain cells!’</p><p>Emma: No, you just murdered someone </p><p>Snow:</p><p>Snow: Did Cora just kill someone?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0213"><h2>213. Profanity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry, walking into the kitchen:*Bumps into wall*</p><p>Henry: Brother trucker dude. That hurt like a buttcheek on a stick </p><p>Snow, from the living room: Watch your profanity</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0214"><h2>214. So STFU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: People keep telling me I’m too nine years old </p><p>Henry: Well, I’m eleven. So shut the fuck up</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0215"><h2>215. Praise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora:*Kneels down and puts her hand together* Slow down, grab the bible </p><p>Cora:*Gets up then puts her hands up and puts them back together* Pray like you’re gonna make your soul revival </p><p>Cora:*Cowboy moves then turns around and shakes her ass* Praise the Lord </p><p>Snow, looking at Ruby: You sure you still wanna date her?</p><p>Ruby, looking at Cora with admiration: Absolutely</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0216"><h2>216. Semicolon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry, sleep-deprived: You guys be like ‘period’ </p><p>Henry: But I be like ‘semicolon’. I’m done talking for now, but don’t interrupt me cuz I may have something to say later </p><p>Regina: Please sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0217"><h2>217. Hydrophobic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Can you pass me a cloth, please? I made a mess</p><p>Snow: Sure *Wets her cloth* </p><p>David: That cloth is holding no water </p><p>Snow: That’s because it’s hydrophobic </p><p>David: It doesn’t like the gays?</p><p>Snow:</p><p>Snow: No, that’s homophobic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0218"><h2>218. At Tina's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: You know that one meme that’s like ‘I didn’t ask to be born at Tina’s?’ </p><p>Regina: What?</p><p>Snow: Like ‘I didn’t ask to be born at Tina’s’ *in bad Spanish* ‘No más tuve suerte’?</p><p>Regina: … at Tina’s?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0219"><h2>219. Purple Drink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Nana, do you want anything to drink?</p><p>Cora: I drank that purple drink under the sink that smells like flowers, and now my stomach hurts </p><p>Henry: The. What?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0220"><h2>220. Phobic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Can you please not stand so close to me? I’m claustrophobic </p><p>Zelena: What does ‘claustrophobic’ mean?</p><p>Snow: It means she’s afraid of Santa Clause </p><p>Regina: No it doesn’t </p><p>Cora: Ho Ho Ho </p><p>Snow: Stop it, Cora, you’re scaring her!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0221"><h2>221. I'm Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Sorry, I sneezed and liked your post </p><p>Regina: And commented ‘damn daddy’ under all my posts??</p><p>Emma: I have the flu…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0222"><h2>222. Thankful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: What are you thankful for?</p><p>Emma: You’re pu-</p><p>Snow:*Gives her a death glare*</p><p>Emma: -eeeerrsonality!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0223"><h2>223. Subway Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Do you guys wanna hear a new song I wrote?</p><p>Henry: Of course </p><p>Snow: You know what, sure</p><p>Cora:*Presses play on her phone and music starts playing* </p><p>Cora:*On the recording she made* Subway girl </p><p>Cora:*On the recording she made* Getting all the looks </p><p>Cora:*On the recording she made* Holding onto your, big pile of books, yeah- </p><p>Regina:*Pauses recording* Please stop </p><p>Zelena:*Applauding* Truly incredible </p><p>Emma: That was beautiful </p><p>David: I surprisingly feel enlightened</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0224"><h2>224. Makes You Dumb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, rubbing Regina’s back: Don’t worry babe, you’ll do fine in this interview </p><p>Regina, hair all frazzled and messy: You’re just saying that because you love me and loving me made has made you dumber </p><p>Emma: I disagree, if anything, loving you has made me smarter. Remember when I boiled that egg last week?</p><p>Regina: That was big, I was really proud of you</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0225"><h2>225. Sticks and Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*The morning after Zelena and Regina fought and still haven’t made up*</p><p>Zelena: Hello Regina, you’re looking old and sickly </p><p>Regina: So nice of you to greet me this morning, Zelena. I thought surely you’d still be crushed under that house in MunchkinLand</p><p>Zelena: Sticks and stones, Regina. Sticks and stones </p><p>Regina: Describing your breakfast?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0226"><h2>226. The Bomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: There’s a bomb at this wedding</p><p>Regina, in a panic: A what?!</p><p>Emma: Your butt </p><p>Emma: Your butt is the bomb. There will be no survivors </p><p>Regina: I love you so much, you’re my dream girl </p><p>Emma: I love you too</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0227"><h2>227. L.O.V.E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, after finding out that Regina and Emma are dating and also a little tipsy: Ahh, love. L.O.V.E, love. ‘L’ is for life. And what’s life without love?</p><p>Regina, to Emma: Oh my god, are we supposed to answer? </p><p>Snow: ‘O’ is for... ‘Oh wow’</p><p>Snow: ‘V’ is for this very surprising turn of events </p><p>Snow: Which I’m still fine with, by the way </p><p>Snow: ‘Eeeeeee’ is for… how extremely normal I find it that you two are together </p><p>David: Someone take away her margarita</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0228"><h2>228. Grandma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: Guys</p><p>Cora: I wrote another song but it’s about Snow</p><p>Snow: Oh yay!</p><p>Regina: Oh no </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar* Grandma’s a person that everyone likes </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar* She bought you a train and a new shiny bike </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar* But lately she hasn’t been coming to dinner </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar* And the last time you saw her she looked so much thinner </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar* Now your moms said that she moved to Peru </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar* But the truth is she died and someday you will too </p><p>Cora:*Strumming on a guitar*  Lala lala lala. Lala lala lala </p><p>Snow:*Backs away from Cora*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0229"><h2>229. Get Dressed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina and Emma:*Laying down in bed after sex*</p><p>Regina:*Gets up and puts her clothes on*</p><p>Emma: Wait, what are you doing?</p><p>Regina: Getting dressed </p><p>Emma: Why?</p><p>Regina: Well, when I walk outside naked, people throw garbage on me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0230"><h2>230. Dressed Like That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Why are you dressed like that ?</p><p>Regina: Dressed like what?</p><p>Snow: Like you’re going to a funeral</p><p>Snow: Like someone died </p><p>Regina: </p><p>Regina: Wait </p><p>Snow:*Swiftly walks away*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0231"><h2>231. On Blast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora, on her laptop: I have Spotify open, right now on my computer </p><p>Cora: Do you want me to blast you?</p><p>Cora: Do you want me to put you on blast? </p><p>Cora: Cuz I’ve got your history right here on the sidebar </p><p>Cora: “Take it back” by Jimmy Buffett </p><p>Cora: “Nautical Wheelers” by Jimmy Buffett </p><p>Cora: “Jolly Mon Sing” by Jimmy Buffett </p><p>Cora: “Steamer” by Jimmy Buffett</p><p>Cora: “Treat her like a Lady” by Jimmy Buffett </p><p>Cora: “Manana” by Jimmy Bufett</p><p>Cora: “When Salome Plays the Drums” by James Buffett</p><p>Cora: “Havana Daydreamin’” by Jimmy Buffett</p><p>Cora: What the FUCK happened to you? Were you haunted?</p><p>Snow: I had a case of the Mondays… </p><p>Zelena: Were you fucking POSSESSED?! </p><p>Snow: I had a case of the Mondays!</p><p>Snow: I had those Monday blues and I was just trying to chase em away!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0232"><h2>232. I Am Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow, walking down the stairs:*Shocked*</p><p>Emma: What’s wrong? </p><p>Snow: Regina’s giving herself a speech in the mirror. Again. </p><p>Emma: And?</p><p>Snow: Just follow me</p><p>Snow and Emma:*Watch Regina from the doorway of the bedroom*</p><p>Regina:*In song tune* I am healthy, I am wealthy. I am rich, I am that bitch. I am gonna go get that bag, and I am not gonna take your shit. I am protected, well respected. I’m a Queen, I’m a dream. I do what I wanna do, and I’m who I wanna be</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0233"><h2>233. Danny DeVito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry, walking into Regina’s study: I think Nana is losing her mind </p><p>Regina, looking up from her work: What makes you think that?</p><p>Henry: Follow me</p><p>Regina and Henry:*Walk into Cora’s room*</p><p>Cora, sitting on the bed and gluing pictures of Danny DeVito to a poster board:*In song tune* But this won’t make us fall. There is still one man we can call…. Danny DeVito.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0234"><h2>234. Computer Virus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, on the computer:*Watching porn* </p><p>Snow:*Walks in and noticed the screen*: Oh my god, what are you doing?</p><p>Emma:*Quickly exits out* I was searching the internet… </p><p>Snow: Oh my gosh</p><p>Emma: No, I was searching around the internet… </p><p>Snow: Look, I know you’re curious-</p><p>Emma: No, mom. I was searching around the internet and all of a sudden I was downloading this thing, and I got a computer virus- </p><p>Snow: Well, then show me. I want to see it. Show me what you were downloading</p><p>Emma: I-I randomly-I already- </p><p>Snow: Show it to me </p><p>Emma: I already deleted the virus. </p><p>Snow: Jesus Christ </p><p>Emma: Oh my god, mom. I had a computer virus, and I got scared that I had the virus, and when I was getting out of my chair, my pants were slipping and I was pulling  them up and getting back on the chair. I got scared and my pants slipped down a little and I was pulling them up. </p><p>Snow: You were watching porn </p><p>Emma: … I had a virus…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0235"><h2>235. Cooking Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena, mixing cake batter:*Singing* It’s a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake</p><p>Snow, cleaning the mess:*Singing* If the way is hazy!</p><p>Zelena, mixing cake batter:*Singing* You gotta do the cooking by the book</p><p>Snow, cleaning the mess:*Singing* You know you can’t be lazy!</p><p>Zelena, mixing cake batter:*Singing* Never use a messy recipe</p><p>Snow, cleaning the mess:*Singing* The cake will end up crazy!</p><p>Zelena, mixing cake batter:*Singing* If you do the cooking by the book, then you’ll have a-</p><p>Cora, mixing icing and dancing:*Singing* Break it down bitch, let me see you back it up. Drop that ass down low and bring that motherfucker up. Break it down bitch, let me see you back it up. Drop that ass down low and bring that motherfucker up!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0236"><h2>236. Is It Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: One of you will betray me tonight </p><p>Cora: Is it me, Regina?</p><p>Regina: No </p><p>Emma: Is it me, Regina?</p><p>Regina: It’s not you either </p><p>Snow: Is it me, Regina?</p><p>Regina: iS iT mE rEgInA?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0237"><h2>237. On Period</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, to Henry: I’m leaving. When I come back I want that meat out the freezer and I want those motherfuckin’ dishes done. And that’s on what?</p><p>Henry, quietly: Das on period </p><p>Emma: You better speak up</p><p>Henry, louder: Das on period!</p><p>Emma: Das on period!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0238"><h2>238. YEET</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Cora, do you want some water?</p><p>Cora, takes bottle: This bitch empty </p><p>Cora, throws bottle to ground: YEET</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0239"><h2>239. Sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Sleep? I don’t know about sleep… it’s summer time!</p><p>Regina: You’re supposed to go to bed </p><p>Henry: Oh, she caught me</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0240"><h2>240. Ruff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry:*Sighs dramatically*</p><p>David: What’s wrong?</p><p>Henry: School sucks, I hate school </p><p>Emma: All I wanna tell you, is that school isn't important. </p><p>Snow: Emma…<br/>

Emma: Be whatever you wanna be</p><p>Regina: Emma… </p><p>Emma: If you wanna be a dog? RUFF. You know?</p><p>Regina, to Henry: Don’t follow her advice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0241"><h2>241. Snow White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: There’s only one thing worse than dying </p><p>David:*Rips paper off of whiteboard to reveal ’Snow White Dying’</p><p>Regina: Snow White </p><p>David: NO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0242"><h2>242. Capri Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: She can be so immature at times </p><p>Regina: Remember how excited she got when she realized she could drink two Capri Suns at once?</p><p>Cora, holding three Capri Suns: GUYS, GUESS WHAT I CAN DO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0243"><h2>243. Age</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Does age matter?</p><p>Regina: Depends. What for?</p><p>Emma: I want to know if I’m too old to order off the kids menu</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0244"><h2>244. Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Did it hurt?</p><p>Emma: When I fell from heaven?</p><p>Regina: No. When you fell on your face. I saw that. We all saw it. </p><p>Emma: </p><p>Emma: Yeah, a little</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0245"><h2>245. Allergies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: For the last time, Regina and I are just friends!</p><p>Snow:*Sneezes* </p><p>Snow: Sorry, I’m allergic to bullshit</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0246"><h2>246. Ex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: So mom asked me ‘Is your ex seeing anyone else?’</p><p>Zelena: She didn’t even ask me how I was doing!</p><p>Regina: That’s unfortunate </p><p>Regina: So is your ex seeing anyone yet?</p><p>Zelena: Seriously?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0247"><h2>247. Murder Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma, to everyone: We’re throwing a Halloween party at our house. It’s gonna be the greatest thing ever </p><p>Regina: Someone will die </p><p>Emma: Of fun!</p><p>Regina: And murder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0248"><h2>248. I Did It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: So who broke it? I won’t be mad, I just want to know who did it</p><p>Snow: It’s me, I did it</p><p>Regina: No, no you didn’t. Zelena?</p><p>Zelena: Don’t look at me, look at David</p><p>David: What?! I didn’t break it</p><p>Zelena: Huh. That’s weird. How did you even know it was broken?</p><p>David: Because it’s sitting right in front of us and it’s broken</p><p>Zelena: That’s suspicious,</p><p>David: No it’s not!</p><p>Cora: If it matters, probably not… Emma was the last person to use it</p><p>Emma: Liar! I don’t even drink that crap!</p><p>Cora: Oh yeah? Then what were you doing by the coffee cart earlier?</p><p>Emma: I use the wooden sticks to push back my cuticles. Everyone knows that, Cora</p><p>Snow: Okay, let’s not fight. I broke it, let me pay for it, Regina.</p><p>Regina: No, who broke it?</p><p>Zelena, whispering: Regina, Henry’s been real quiet</p><p>Henry: Really?!</p><p>Zelena: Yeah, really!</p><p>Regina, writing in her journal later that day: I broke it. I burned my hand, so I punched it. I predict ten minutes from now, they’ll be at each other’s throats with warpaint on their faces and a pig head on a stick. Good. It was getting a little chummy around here</p><p>Actions<br/>↑ Top</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0249"><h2>249. Permit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I can’t just allow this. Do you have a permit?</p><p>Zelena: Oh don’t worry, I have a permit.</p><p>Zelena:*Hands her a paper* </p><p>Regina:*Looks up from the paper* This just says ‘I do what I want’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0250"><h2>250. Low Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Name a way to be nice to people </p><p>Cora: Not murdering them </p><p>Snow: Setting the bar really low, but I’ll allow it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0251"><h2>251. Harry Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma and Regina:*Fighting* </p><p>Regina: You made me watch all 8 Harry Potter movies! I don't even like Harry Potter!</p><p>Emma: That's insane! You love Harry Potter! You've seen all 8 movies!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0252"><h2>252. Weeping Mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena and Regina:*Fighting* </p><p>Zelena: It's a white flag, and you may as well start waving it right now-</p><p>Regina: The only thing I'll be waving is your decapitated head on a stick in front of your weeping mother!</p><p>Zelena: Jesus Christ </p><p>Cora, walking into the room: Someone say something about me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0253"><h2>253. Tooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone:*Sitting in the living room and talking* </p><p>Cora:*Groans in pain* </p><p>David: Do you need to see a dentist, Cora?</p><p>Cora: I don't like the dentists, just a second </p><p>Cora:*Pulls out tweezers from her pocket and proceeds to pull the tooth out*</p><p>Regina: What the hell, mother?!</p><p>Zelena: Oh my gods </p><p>Emma: I think I'm going to be sick </p><p>Henry: What in the world </p><p>Ruby: Oh my god </p><p>David: Jesus Christ </p><p>Snow:*Faints* </p><p>Cora:*Writing in her journal later that day*</p><p>Cora: The dentist pulled the tooth out yesterday. But it's always important to demonstrate that you can withstand any amount of pain. Plus it's fun to see Snow faint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0254"><h2>254. Silver M&M's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I made a gingerbread town hall </p><p>Snow: This over here is Regina's desk. I used M&amp;M's, but they don't have silver ones so I spray painted them </p><p>Regina: Okay. Those are poisonous, no one eat them </p><p>Emma:*Mouth covered in silver* Yeah, duh. </p><p>Regina: Go throw up </p><p>Emma: ... I didn't eat any  </p><p>Regina: Go throw up </p><p>Emma:*Gets up to go throw up*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0255"><h2>255. Die Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Trust me, it's going to be fine </p><p>David: Really? Because you said that about Die Hard 5, Henry</p><p>Henry: </p><p>Henry: Oh my god, it's not going to be fine</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0256"><h2>256. Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Regina's been doing her best to cheer me up </p><p>Emma: This morning she gave me a sticker saying 'good job' for waking up </p><p>Zelena: Ew, it's like you're dating your teacher </p><p>Emma: I know </p><p>Emma: It's so hot</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0257"><h2>257. Frosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: You need to start taking care of your body </p><p>Regina: When's the last time you ate a carrot? </p><p>Emma: Well,,, it's my least favourite type of cake, so,,, rarely </p><p>Emma: If I absolutely have to, I'll just eat the frosting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0258"><h2>258. Don't Ask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What are you going to do? </p><p>Snow: Stab me?</p><p>Regina:*Stabs Snow*</p><p>Snow: I shouldn't have asked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0259"><h2>259. BuzzFeed Quizzes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: Why is mom upset?</p><p>Emma: She took one of those 'Which Disney Character Are You?" quizzes on Buzzfeed </p><p>Henry: And?</p><p>Emma: She got Snow White... </p><p>Henry: Oh dear God</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0260"><h2>260. Small Creatures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I mean, small creatures are just a lot more vicious. It's because they need to make up for being so small </p><p>David: Give me an example </p><p>Cora: Spiders </p><p>Emma: Wasps </p><p>Henry: Terriers </p><p>Regina: Snow </p><p>Snow: Hey!!</p><p>Zelena: RUN!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0261"><h2>261. Good Cop Bad Cop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I love this whole 'good cop, bad cop' thing you and David have going on </p><p>Emma: It's not really a thing </p><p>David: It's more like I'm nice and Emma isn't</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0262"><h2>262. Burn Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: What did you find when you were looking in Regina's room?</p><p>Cora: She has this thing called a 'Burn Book' where she writes mean things about people </p><p>Zelena: What does it say about me?</p><p>Cora:... </p><p>Cora: You're not in it</p><p>Zelena: That bitch</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0263"><h2>263. Staples</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Look, Snow, I'd like to apologize for how I was before. For what it's worth, I really like having you around </p><p>Snow: No you don't </p><p>Regina: You're right, I have dreams where I staple your fingers to your face</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0264"><h2>264. Choked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Guys, I almost choked to death last night-</p><p>Emma: You'll be fine. Next time just stay still and breathe through your nose before you take more </p><p>Snow: ... I was talking about choking on food... what were you talking about choking on?</p><p>Emma: I was talking about... choking on stuff in general </p><p>Regina: I'm 'stuff in general'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0265"><h2>265. XO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What was Ruby's initial text?</p><p>Cora: 'Can't believe I miss you this much after 3 hours, xo' </p><p>Snow: "XO?' Girl, marry her. What did you respond back?</p><p>Cora: 'Haha lame' It was a joke. I was insulting her. You know, flirting</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0266"><h2>266. The Swan Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Henry, there are only three ways to do things. The right way, the wrong way, and the Swan way </p><p>Henry: But isn't the Swan way the wrong way?</p><p>Emma: Yes but it's faster</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0267"><h2>267. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: How do you take your coffee?</p><p>Snow: I like it dark and bitter like my soul </p><p>David: So basically white chocolate mocha</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0268"><h2>268. Burning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina:*Walks into the kitchen* Is something burning?</p><p>Emma: Just my desire for you </p><p>Regina: Emma, the toaster is burning</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0269"><h2>269. Donut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: The donut was so good. I felt like I was cheating on you </p><p>Regina: Yeah, I heard the moaning </p><p>Cora: We all did</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0270"><h2>270. Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina*Walking into Granny's to have family lunch*: Hey sorry I was late, I was doing something </p><p>Zelena, walking in behind her and looking dishevelled: She pushed me down the stairs!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was thinking of publishing an OUAT text fic I'm working on, would anyone be interested in reading that?  And if so, is there anything you want to particularly see?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0271"><h2>271. Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina:*Venting about her childhood, mostly her mom*</p><p>Regina: Hey Snow, could you give me a hug?</p><p>Snow:*Knitting* I'm a little busy over here, Regina </p><p>Regina: That's exactly what my mom used to say</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0272"><h2>272. Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: What language do you guys think Emma thinks in?</p><p>Cora: I don't know, maybe French </p><p>David: Most likely English </p><p>Regina: Bold of you to assume she thinks</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0273"><h2>273. Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: They call me coffee because I grind so fine </p><p>Snow: Emma no </p><p>Cora: They call me coffee because I keep you up past 2 AM</p><p>David: Dear lord </p><p>Zelena: They call me coffee because I'm really bitter and most people don't like me without changing some aspect of what I am </p><p>Snow: Oh no...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0274"><h2>274. Fall In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: And remember, you're not allowed to fall in love with me </p><p>Regina: Don't worry, that won't be a problem </p><p>Regina:*Two nights later in the middle of the night* THERE'S A PROBLEM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0275"><h2>275. Friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I need you to imagine for a second that we're friends </p><p>Regina: I can't really do that </p><p>Snow: Friendly?</p><p>Regina: Equally as challenging</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0276"><h2>276. Friend Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: So what are we?</p><p>Regina: What the fuck? We're friends, what do you mean?</p><p>Emma: We went on six dates </p><p>Regina: Yeah... six... friend dates... </p><p>Cora and Zelena, from the other room:*Shouting* BULLSHIT</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0277"><h2>277. The Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora:*Extremely, terribly tanned* </p><p>Regina: Oh dear </p><p>Cora: I went to that tanning place your wife suggested </p><p>Emma: Was that place the sun?!?!?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0278"><h2>278. Moo Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: The big question is, does he like you? Because if he doesn't, then it's all a moo point </p><p>Zelena: A... moo point? </p><p>Cora: Like a cow's opinion, it doesn't matter, it's moo. </p><p>Zelena:*Turning to face everyone else* Is it just me, or does that all make sense?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0279"><h2>279. Evil Fort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Whatcha doing?</p><p>Regina: 'Whatcha doing?' What does it look like to you? I'm building an evil empire. My very own fortress of eviltude</p><p>Zelena: Aren't you a little too old to make a fort?</p><p>Regina: No, no I'm not. Shut up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0280"><h2>280. Impulse Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Emma, I'm going to fight your mom </p><p>Emma: What? No. Why?</p><p>Regina: She's like 85% of my impulse control</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0281"><h2>281. Fashion Sense</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Your mom says she doesn't like my fashion sense </p><p>Henry: What do you think she means by that?</p><p>Emma, putting on steel-toed crocs: I have no clue</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0282"><h2>282. Roommate Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Guys, I have an annoying roommate, how do I deal with her?</p><p>Emma: Invite her for a sleepover in your room, then stab her </p><p>Ruby: Put on a play that outlines all of your roommate's annoying flaws, then stab her</p><p>Henry: Make her sign a pound of flesh as collateral on your roommate agreement. Collect it</p><p>Cora: Petition your roommate to change for the better. The stab her 60 times with your friends</p><p>Zelena: I have a feeling this is about me...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0283"><h2>283. War Zone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: It's like a war zone around here. What happened?</p><p>Snow: Well, Regina and Zelena-</p><p>David: That makes sense</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0284"><h2>284. Cool Outfit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina:*Wearing a cool outfit*</p><p>Emma: I wish I could pull that off </p><p>Regina: Go ahead</p><p>Emma: What?</p><p>Regina: What?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0285"><h2>285. Kneecaps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Anyone under 5'8 can't talk about fighting someone. What are you going to do? Headbutt them in the nipples?</p><p>Snow: Say goodbye to your kneecaps, asshole</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0286"><h2>286. 911</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow:*Is choking*</p><p>Emma: Someone help! I need to call 911, but the 9 isn't working!</p><p>Henry: Hold the phone upside down and use the 6!</p><p>Emma: Henry, I love you, but... yeah okay, I guess it's worth a try?</p><p>Snow:*Stops choking momentarily*: What the fuck??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0287"><h2>287. Ask Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I'm gonna kill you!</p><p>Regina: Let me ask mom </p><p>Zelena: What?</p><p>Regina: She said no, sorry</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0288"><h2>288. That One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: My future partner must be of the utmost logical mindset and- </p><p>Emma:*Trips over a potted plant gets up and apologizes to it* </p><p>Regina: I want that one</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0289"><h2>289. Last Names</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: MILLS!</p><p>Regina: SWAN!</p><p>Emma: MILLS!</p><p>Regina: SWAN!</p><p>Emma: MILLS!</p><p>Regina: SWAN!</p><p>Snow: Why are they yelling each other's last names?</p><p>Henry: They're arguing over who's last name to use when they get married</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0290"><h2>290. Accidental Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: Last week I accidentally slept with Belle </p><p>Regina: Really?</p><p>Zelena: Yes </p><p>Regina: You accidentally slept with Belle?</p><p>Zelena: Yes </p><p>Regina: Accidentally??</p><p>Zelena: Yes </p><p>Regina: Did you trip??</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0291"><h2>291. Snow Birds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Oh come on Snow, get down from there!</p><p>Snow: FUCK OFF, I'M ONE WITH MY KIND NOW!</p><p>Henry: What happened with grandma?</p><p>David: There were birds in the tree and I told Snow she should go say hi to her family and she climbed the tree to spite me and now she won't get down </p><p>Snow: I WILL NEVER COME DOWN </p><p>Snow: I'M WHERE I BELONG </p><p>Snow: CAW CAW, BITCH!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0292"><h2>292. What To Say?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I never know what to say at funerals </p><p>Emma: Just say "I'm sorry for your loss" and move on</p><p>*Later at a funeral*</p><p>Zelena to the widow: I'm sorry for your loss, move on</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0293"><h2>293. Joint Tombstone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby: I know you think my judgement is clouded because I like Cora a little bit </p><p>Snow: You doodled your wedding invitations </p><p>Ruby: Those are our joint tombstones </p><p>Snow: My mistake</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0294"><h2>294. Adoption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I'm having a baby</p><p>Henry: Oh wow, that's great </p><p>Regina:*Slamming down adoption papers in front of him* It's you. sign here</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0295"><h2>295. Polo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Shopping*</p><p>Regina: Have you seen my mother?</p><p>David: I have not </p><p>Regina: MARCO!</p><p>Cora:*From the cereal isle* POLO!</p><p>Regina: That came from over there, right?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0296"><h2>296. Extreme Sports</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Any extreme sports you've tried?</p><p>Henry: Finishing my homework while grandma goes around the class, collecting it</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0297"><h2>297. Tops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: I like your top, Regina </p><p>Emma: I have a name </p><p>Snow: Oh dear god</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0298"><h2>298. Poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David:*Gets down on one knee in front of Snow*</p><p>Regina*From the other side of the room* Oh my god, it's happening </p><p>David:*Falls over to the side*</p><p>Regina: The poison is kicking in!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0299"><h2>299. Cranberries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena, sleep-deprived: Fill your body with cranberries so the horse that kills you gets a sensual surprise when it feasts on you </p><p>Regina: I will give the horse that kills me no such luxury </p><p>Cora: That's okay, we can add the cranberries later </p><p>Henry: What?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0300"><h2>300. Too Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I'm not wicked anymore! I'm good now!</p><p>Snow: Okay fine, name one law </p><p>Zelena: Don't kill people </p><p>Snow: That's on me, I set the bar too low</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0301"><h2>301. Back Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: What if Ruby kisses me?</p><p>Regina: You kiss her back </p><p>Cora: Oh, okay </p><p>Cora: </p><p>Cora: But why her back though?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0302"><h2>302. Frank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: Can I be frank with you guys?</p><p>Zelena: Sure, but I don't see how changing your name is going to help </p><p>Cora: Can I still be Cora?</p><p>Zelena: Shh, let Frank speak </p><p>Regina:</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0303"><h2>303. Format</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: What's your idea of a perfect date?</p><p>Regina: DD/MM/YYYY</p><p>Regina: Other formats can be confusing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0304"><h2>304. Come Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma:*Comforting Snow* You just have to remember that nothing ever comes easy </p><p>Emma: Except for Regina, she comes really eas- </p><p>Regina: Emma, SHUT UP!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0305"><h2>305. Fucked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma:*To Regina* Yeah, we're best friends, but I'd fuck you if you asked </p><p>Regina: What?</p><p>Emma: What?</p><p>Zelena: She said she'd fuck you if you asked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0306"><h2>306. Snack Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Do you want to see what my snack is?</p><p>Snow: Sure </p><p>Emma:*Shows a picture of Regina*</p><p>Snow: Oh. Why am I not surprised?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0307"><h2>307. Kinks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: My kink is when people care about my feelings and what I have to say </p><p>Cora: Too unrealistic. Settle for bondage like the rest of us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0308"><h2>308. Food Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: You know what would be sexy? Eating food off each other...</p><p>Regina:</p><p>Emma:</p><p>Regina: You didn't do the dishes-</p><p>Emma: Not a single plate</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0309"><h2>309. Never Had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena: I've never had a real friend before </p><p>Belle: I can be your friend</p><p>Zelena: ...</p><p>Zelena: I've also never had a girlfriend</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0310"><h2>310. Broken Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: I can't believe you and mom broke the bed </p><p>Regina: You two must've gotten too wild </p><p>David: Haha yeah... </p><p>David and Snow:*The night before*</p><p>David: I bet you can't jump high enough to touch the ceiling</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0311"><h2>311. Back Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: I made you this friendship bracelet</p><p>Emma: I'm not really a jewelry person </p><p>Henry: You don't have to wear it </p><p>Emma: I'm wearing it forever, back off</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0312"><h2>312. Equally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Of course I care about all of you equally </p><p>Regina: We were attacked while you were away </p><p>Snow: Oh my god, is Emma okay?!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0313"><h2>313. Potted Plant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: Why is Emma carrying around a potted plant?</p><p>Regina: She asked too many stupid questions, so I'm making her carry around a potted plant for today to make up for all the oxygen she wasted</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0314"><h2>314. Small</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: When I was small-</p><p>Regina:*Snorts*</p><p>Regina: Was</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0315"><h2>315. Antique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelena:*Holding an antique bottle* Is this whisky or perfume?</p><p>Cora:*Grabs bottle and chugs it all*</p><p>Cora:</p><p>Cora: It's perfume</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0316"><h2>316. Embarrased</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: You're so embarrasing </p><p>Emma: Let go of my hand then </p><p>Regina: Never</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0317"><h2>317. Kill With...What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry: What's the best way to kill someone?</p><p>Snow: Kindness</p><p>Cora: If we're being stealthy, then potassium cyanide. Otherwise, anything from a knife to a bazooka works</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0318"><h2>318. Losing Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Do I have to go to school if I just want to be the person yelling "WE'RE LOSING HIM!" ? </p><p>Regina: Emma </p><p>Emma: Yes?</p><p>Regina: Go to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0319"><h2>319. Nice Yells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: DON'T BE SORRY! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN ANGEL! YOU TRIED TO HELP US, WHICH IS A SWEET MOVE!</p><p>Emma: You're yelling nice things at me again and it's very confusing</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0320"><h2>320. Tacos and Hot Witches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: If villans had tacos, I'd totally drop everything else and join them </p><p>Regina: Just for tacos?</p><p>Emma: And some hot witches. I'd jump on the first sexy witch holding a platter of tacos, hands down </p><p>Regina:*Taking notes* Tacos... hot witches... anything else?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0321"><h2>321. Raccoons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: You were supposed to do something about the raccoon under the porch </p><p>Cora: I did! I named him Lord Mosby. He likes fruit loops</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0322"><h2>322. Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Do you like Belle?</p><p>Zelena: Yeah. She checks a lot of my boxes. She’s a woman, she’s got a face, she can go outside. I just wish there was a way I could know for sure that we could be together. Like a sign.</p><p>Emma: A sign? Like what?</p><p>Zelena: Oh, you know, the usual. Like if we both got struck by lightning at the same time, or if an eagle landed on her hand and whispered my name.</p><p>Emma: Yeah, that's how you know</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0323"><h2>323. Drugs?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma: Thanks cutie... pie </p>
<p>Henry: Ugh </p>
<p>Emma:  Sorry, I'll think of a better one than cutie pie. You're my angel.... dust. Sorry, that's a drug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0324"><h2>324. Motto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Don't underestimate us!</p><p>David:  Yeah, our team motto is maybe we'll get lucky this time!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0325"><h2>325. Urine Troubles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: So, you're in trouble again </p><p>Henry: Drink some cranberry juice</p><p>Regina: No, not 'urine trouble', you are in trouble</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0326"><h2>326. Dog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cora: What do you want?</p>
<p>Emma: A lot of things. But right now, I want money for a dog </p>
<p>Cora: You owe money to a dog?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0327"><h2>327. Ninja Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina: You cut my credit card!</p><p>Emma: Into a ninja star!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0328"><h2>328. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow: Okay, does everyone know what they're doing?</p><p>Zelena: In general, or the plan?</p><p>Snow: The plan!</p><p>Zelena: Oh, phew</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0329"><h2>329. Pies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma:*Slamming a package onto the kitchen counter*</p><p>Emma:  I got the steak from the freezer</p><p>Regina: Why do you have chocolate on your face?</p><p>Emma: It was under a chocolate pie</p><p>Regina: So you ate your way through it?</p><p>Emma: I made a judgment call. You weren’t there</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0330"><h2>330. Shopping Lists</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David: How dumb do they think we are?</p><p>Emma: Sometimes Regina leaves me pictures of food instead of a shopping list</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>